This invention relates to a fishing device and more particularly to a floatable fishing device using a ringed collapsible tube with the opened mouth of the fishing net attached underneath by means of hooks and rings, said collapsible tube having a tube coupler with nozzles whereby a pumped liquid can discharge in order to create a propulsive motion to said tube.
This is an improvement over my existing Philippine Pat. No. 8494, issued July 23, 1974.
There are several fishing devices using air as means of trapping fishes and this is done by using compressed air and discharging said air by means of a flexible hose and nozzle to the area where fishes are suspected to dwell. The disturbed fishes naturally go out their hiding places and try to escape to other safe places. In their escape, however, they are caught by the fisherman's net.
Another type is the water pumping method wherein the fish is lured to a certain area by means of a fish caller or an undersea cinema simulating the view and sound of a school of fish. When in the vicinity of the specified area a high capacity water pump is operated and the areas with the lured fish are forcibly sucked and passed on a screen on the boat's deck. The pump fishes are then collected from the screening area and stored.
This manner of fishing may also be banned due to the fact that small fishes are also sucked and forcibly compressed to death due to the pressure of the fluid.
In order to remedy the disadvantages of the prior art, I therefore provide for a fishing device using also air and water in order to effectively catch fish. This is accomplished by having a cupped-shaped fishing net or a cylindrical fishing net with one end thereof totally closed and on the open mouth is attached a ringed collapsible tube with rope that will close the opened mouth of said net as the tube is deflated. Furthermore, said tube is provided with a liquid discharge nozzle that will provide a propulsive action as pressurized liquid discharges from said nozzles.